


知否（7）

by JRY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRY/pseuds/JRY
Kudos: 2





	知否（7）

王九龙洗完澡疲惫的倒在床上，今天实在是太累了，从下午开会到晚上，总算是完成了房地产的方案。手指微微蜷缩着，迷迷糊糊的躺在床上，也不知怎的就闻到了熟悉的药膏的味道，接着微凉的药膏就涂在了指尖，他张开眼睛，浅笑欣喜，“我是不是在做梦？”  
看他笑的像个孩子，张九龄心里暖暖的，浅吻王九龙的指尖，“是我弄疼你了吗？怎么醒了？”  
王九龙勾住他的脖子，整张脸都要贴上张九龄的脸了，轻咬他的鼻子，“你都不在床上，怎么弄疼我？”  
张九龄大大的翻了个白眼，这个人成天里见着他就克制不住，一把推开，懒得搭理，站起身准备往外走。  
“哎哟。”王九龙想抓他，没抓住，手撑了一下地面，疼的直叫唤。  
“没事吧！”张九龄刚凑近就被他一提溜就领上了床，像是宠物路过主人的床边，突然被抱上了床，“你骗我！”  
王九龙咧着大嘴嘿嘿一笑，气的张九龄一巴掌就往他手上打过去。  
“嘶。”这下是真疼了。  
“我看你是不够疼！所以还有力气闹腾！”张九龄掰过他的手心，看着跟3Ｄ五线谱似的四条印记，说不出的难受，“都伤成这样了，你消停会儿！”  
“那还不是你打我！”手上的伤都好几天，还是乌紫的。  
“是你先骗我的！”  
王九龙托住他的脸，轻轻的吻在他的额间，“你走路都没个声音，要知道你来了，我怎么还睡得着。”  
王九龙也觉得有些奇怪，张九龄怎么跟练过轻功似的，走路都没声，从认识他的时候就是这样。  
张九龄浅笑，“你不是累了吗，我就不好吵醒你。”  
王九龙拥了他在怀里，张九龄的体温贴着他的心脏，每一下都清清楚楚，虽然哥哥们的态度始终是模棱两可，但总归让他来到自己身边了，“九龄，你来了就好。”  
张九龄直愣愣的望着白色的墙壁，像在看一副自己看不懂的画，想要回抱住他，手虚虚的悬在半空，又不敢靠近，半晌才道，“王少，你真的太认真了。”  
“到现在你还不信我？”王九龙不可置信的望着他，那你现在在这里，又算什么？  
张九龄眼泪都下来了，含着他的小拇指，吮吸着，好一会儿，嘴里的温度带着湿润，酥酥麻麻的刺激着王九龙的每一个毛孔，“你信我吗？”  
他想都没想，脱口而出，“信！”  
爱有时候真的就只有一个字。  
“如果，如果我。”张九龄看着他，像是喉管里塞住了鸡蛋，想说又不能说。  
“没有如果，我信你，也信我自己。”哪有那么多如果，爱上了就是爱上了。  
张九龄贴着他的胸口，心脏跳动的声音是那么的清晰，他越发难过了，“我怕你后悔，后悔相信我。”  
“我选了就不后悔。”王九龙揽着他在怀里，闻着他发间的味道，心痒难耐。张九龄也感受到了不安分的小家伙，已经顶着他的腰了。  
张九龄耳根微红，“你手不疼了吗？怎么还有心思动歪脑筋？”  
“那还不是怪你，”王九龙托着他的腰，慢慢的往下，直到张九龄完全躺到了床上，“九龄，看见你，我就忍不住。”  
“流氓！”张九龄侧过脸，又亲在他手心的伤痕上，“饼爷，真狠。”  
王九龙笑了，刚刚还说打得不够狠，这会儿又改口了，不过就是挨个手心，连正经的家法都不能算，“这算什么狠。”  
张九龄有理由怀疑王九龙有自虐倾向，“这还不狠啊？都肿这么高了，乌紫乌紫的。”  
即便是面对张九龄，王九龙还是忍不住维护烧饼，“往常哥要是打手心都是用戒尺，藤条尖锐很少会用来抽手心，不过哥有分寸，不会真的伤到我的。”  
张九龄撇撇嘴，“挨打还有这么多讲究？”  
王九龙用自己的肉头鼻蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，“这可是一门大学问。”  
张九龄倒是知道一些迂腐的规矩，只是隔得太久，懒得去想了，“原来少爷也老挨打啊。”  
王九龙把张九龄整个人往床中间挪了挪，刚刚太靠着床沿，他一动就能翻下去，一直靠王九龙在边上托着，这会不仅是手掌疼，手臂都撑麻了，“你以为少爷是好当的吗？”  
他反驳道，“饼爷和四爷这么疼你，就算是打也不会是真打。”  
天知道王九龙有多想骂人，很长一段日子里，挨打对他来说跟一日三餐是同样的存在，即便身上不带伤看到凳子臀上的肌肉都会惯性的收缩紧张，像挨过打似的。  
王九龙无奈的举了个例子，“以前有一次，我偷懒没有完成饼哥布置的作业，饼哥就把我带到书房，让我重新做一份。”  
张九龄少见的将自己放松下来，躺在柔软的大床上，眼珠子在眼眶乱转，脸上挂着几分孩子气的顽皮，连语气都变得甜糯，“看看我说吧！”  
王九龙简直拿他没办法，哪有人盯着挨打这种事一直问的，还是好脾气的解释道，“你听我说完啊！我重新做了一份，用了92分钟。于是，我挨了92下手心，还有92下家法。”  
说是92下，实际上翻了好几倍。  
张九龄追问，“家法？手心？”  
王九龙脸一红，也不知道怎么解释的好，直接无视他的疑惑，“那个时候可惨了，两个手真的肿的跟包子一样，练体能的时候，还故意让我做俯卧撑。”  
“饼爷让你挨了手心之后做俯卧撑？”张九龄没想到饼爷护他时不留余力，管教他时也是如此。  
“嗯，那个时候才是手也疼，人也不敢坐凳子，每天都像是在罚站。”想想那些日子还真是刻骨铭心，饼哥就是有本事，不仅让你一次就改掉毛病，还能让你记一辈子。  
张九龄摇晃着脑袋，眨着眼睛，问，“为什么不能坐下来呢？”  
“你哪来的那么多为什么啊！”王九龙实在不想解释了，嗔怪的做了个鬼脸，“反正你跟着哥出去，凡事少说多做，别惹他。”  
张九龄勾住他的脖子，轻叹，“嗯。你说完我更害怕了，饼爷要是一生气把我丢进公海，可就真的回不来了。”  
王九龙瞧他的模样实在有趣，像是夹心的巧克力开始融化，就快能看到里面到底包裹的是什么，忍不住想要咬上一口，“那一定是哥知道你欺负了我，活该！”  
“我呸，真不要脸！”  
“要脸干嘛，”王九龙压在他身上，“我就想不要脸，然后上你！”  
突然张九龄翻身扣住王九龙的腰，王九龙自己都有些诧异，自己居然没有反应过来。张九龄将自己蜷缩在他怀里，眼波温柔，像偷下凡间的小仙童，一眼就看到了让人心动的人儿。  
“我今天伺候你，”张九龄的指尖在他心脏的位置轻轻的跳跃，像冰山上的踮起脚尖的芭蕾舞者，“本来不应该是现在的，可我怕以后没有机会了。”  
“张九龄，你到底在怕什么？”从最开始到现在，王九龙一直在想这个问题，他也知道张九龄没有说实话。  
他没有回答，“王少，我来帮您解乏。”  
张九龄撑着身子，用舌尖轻轻的舔他的眉间，王九龙不想拒绝，便不再多问，轻轻的瞌上眼睛。  
他趴在王九龙的胸膛上用手解衬衣的扣子，每解一颗便用手指轻轻的在扣子的地方画圈圈，像调皮的孩子在墙上随意涂鸦，解到最后两颗时，他俯下身，用舌头轻轻的一转就解开了，衬衣上竟然没有留下任何舌尖略过的痕迹，王九龙的白白肚脐眼像夏天里的牛奶卷，一圈一圈的，张九龄用鼻尖蹭了蹭，毛茸茸的脑袋跟着摇晃，像冬天里为了取暖在主人身边撒娇的小暹罗。  
王九龙躺着由着他侍弄，享受着，张九龄解掉了他的衣服，齿间轻咬裤子正中的口子，纤细的手指拉住拉链，嗞往下滑到底，王九龙顺势一抬腰，连着白色内裤一起就被脱了下来，张九龄看着他强烈的欲望，无奈的笑了笑。  
“你放松些，今天有我，你享受就好。”以前都是王九龙主动，他今天也是第一次被张九龄侍弄。  
张九龄一手抓住他的欲望一只手撑着床，又伸出舌头，舌尖从他脖子，锁骨，胸膛，将两颗小樱桃在口中温养了片刻，又一路往下划过，王九龙瞬间全身像触碰了微电流般酥麻，轻轻的舒服的哼了两下。  
待一路滑到下腹就停下了，王九龙欲望渐渐抬起，越来越大，张九龄顽皮的用指尖去推了一把，真硬。  
他忍不住轻声抱怨，“别停啊。”  
张九龄跪跨越过蹲在他两腿间，慢慢的抽出自己的手，跪倒在床上，低头去含&着王九龙的欲望。这一开口，王九龙热情的像大象的长鼻子，塞住了张九龄的嘴，差点喘不上气，还好张九龄知道如何去操纵长鼻子，即使这样还是被憋得满脸通红。  
“嘶！”  
牙齿先是轻轻的按摩着欲望，可是顽皮的象鼻子故意伸长了鼻子去顶他，张九龄先是配合着玩了一会儿，谁知象鼻子得寸进尺，居然跟小舌头打架，他立刻用了几分力，咬上一口，马上就乖乖的听话了，果然是不挨打不听话的主儿，连象鼻子都这么欠揍！  
张九龄两只手在他大腿内侧轻轻的摩擦，慢慢的吸，轻轻的推，他看得出来欲望在被压制，张九龄笑了笑，王少这是不好意思了，于是起身伏在他耳边，仅仅是几个呼吸的功夫，王九龙就快按捺不住了，哪里还经得起他言语的挑拨，“想&射&就&射&吧。”  
张九龄再次低头去找象鼻子，没一会儿的功夫，王九龙腰间一震，欲望被释放了，像冲上云霄的烟火，那一瞬间太过美妙。  
张九龄吐出白浊的液体，漱了口，又回到床上，王九龙已经侧过身，半睡半醒。  
“累了吧？”王九龙伸手揽住他，一米九多的个子，腿长手也长，一个环抱，张九龄就整个被裹住。  
张九龄望着王九龙长长的睫毛，像把小绒扇似的，不自觉的笑了，这些年太多委屈，才练就他在床上的本事，每一次都屈辱到想死，可这一次，他，欢喜无比。  
“不累。”张九龄把自己蜷缩成半圆，毛茸茸的脑袋顶上他的肚子，“你睡吧，我给你温着。”  
说完，张九龄低头含住大象的鼻子，象鼻子又开始蠢蠢欲动，张九龄慢慢的吮吸他的欲望，温润舒适，王九龙一脸满足的甜甜的睡去。


End file.
